winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx club and the animal house
in this episode the winx must try to convince the farm animals that the dragons are not dangerous before a storm hits. plots The episode opens showing a scene of a Monstrous Nightmare and Deadly Nadder as they fly through the sky above Berk. Everything seems fine, until the two dragons, seemingly not paying attention, crash into each other, starting a fight. The viewer is then shown where the dragons are fighting, which appears to be above a small farm. The sheep, terrified, attempt to run from them, but only bump into one another, and are unable to flee, due to being trapped in a pen. Bucket and Mulch soon arrive, and chase the dragons away, before returning to their regular duties of milking and gathering eggs. Bucket proceeds to lift a hen off of her nest, but discovers that she was not sitting on an egg. He then asks Mulch if chickens lay eggs, and Mulch irritably asks him if they need to go over which purpose each animal serves. Bucket replies that he has not forgotten, but quickly proves that he is lying, by lifting a sheep and checking to see if it had lain an egg. Mulch then points out each animal, stating that the sheep provide wool, the chickens lay eggs, and the yak provides milk. He then attempts to demonstrate the proper way to milk the yak, but when he attempts to milk her, she does not appear to give any then scowler appear and tells the story of the snow beast. Meanwhile, Astrid and Hiccup,draco,and bloom are in the mountains, having a 'Dragon-boarding' race witht he other four snowboarding and skiing, in which they slide down the mountain slopes on their dragons. When Astrid pulls ahead, Stormfly launches some of her tail spikes in an attempt to make Hiccup and Toothless slow down. In retaliation, Hiccup and Toothless pull ahead, and Toothless extends his right wing, blocking Astrid's view, and making it impossible for her to dodge a branch filled with snow, which hits her in the face. She then protests, but Hiccup cheerfully feigns ignorance, saying that he has no idea what she is talking about. Stormfly then decides to let out a burst of fire, which melts a pile of snow in front of Hiccup and Toothless, causing them to temporarily spin out of control. Hiccup then hears a rumbling noise behind them, and turns around to see that they have started an avalanche. He then attempts to take off with Toothless to escape, but is horrified to discover that his prosthetic tail fin has frozen shut. The avalanche begins to gain on them, and Hiccup calls out to Astrid, trying to warn her. She turns around to look, and then takes off on a berm of snow, unaware of the danger her friend is in. Hiccup then leaves Toothless' saddle and climbs towards the prosthetic fin, attempting to manually pry it open, but fails to do so. Astrid then notices that they are rapidly approaching a large abyss. She turns around and attempts to help Hiccup, despite his protests telling her to go back. Unable to fly away, Hiccup and Toothless drag Astrid and Stormfly into the trench with them and the other four, the snow trapping them inside. When Astrid and Hiccup,bloom and draco wake up, it is completely dark, and Astrid says that she is freezing. The five huddle together for warmth, and discover that their dragons are still with them, working together to burn a hole in the ice until daylight filters into the trench. Hiccup and Astrid,draco,bloom,discover that while they were unconscious, their dragons protected them, by blocking the snow with their wings, creating a makeshift room that prevented them from being crushed. The dragons watch them with endearing looks, and the two quickly separate from their embrace, embarrassed. The scene then changes to a few hours later, with Bucket and Mulch having called on the assistance of Stoick and Gobber, who is now examining the yak. Gobber then concludes after he finishes examining the yak, that she is not giving milk. In way of explanation he tells Stoick a story regarding his mother and his goat, and how the goat was also unable to give milk, much like the yak, because she was afraid of his mother. He then states that the animals are not laying eggs or giving milk because they are afraid of the dragons, who are around more often, due to the war between Vikings and dragons having ended. Moments after Gobber's conclusion, Bucket clamps his hands onto his bucket and begins to cry out in pain. Mulch then asks him if his bucket is getting tight again, and Bucket tries to deny this, but is interrupted by another wave of pain. Mulch then explains to Stoick that Bucket's bucket tightens when a storm begins to approach, the storm being worse the tighter it gets. He then comments that the bucket is incredibly tight, predicting a terrible storm. Bucket then says that he doesn't like storms, because he might get struck by lightning and wind up being even less intelligent. At Stoick's disbelief that a storm could hit so early in the season, Mulch reminds him that the bucket predicted the Blizzard of Olaf. However, Stoick and Gobber dismiss this, not wanting to judge the weather based on the tightness of a bucket. The two go to visit the elder Gothi for a second opinion, relying upon her expertise; namely weather prediction via chicken bones and goose feet. They inquire about the storm, and Gothi draws strange figures on a smoothed patch of dirt, while Gobber interprets them for Stoick. Gothi's reply is a short, 'What do you think?', leaving them to guess for themselves. She directs their gaze at her house, and that it is boarded up, sand bags piled up by the door. They then take this to be a 'Yes', and ask her how she knew, the goose feet, or the chicken bones. She then writes another message, and Gobber tells Stoick that she could hear Bucket's screams all the way from her house, proving that the bucket is accurate in predicting the weather. At the top of one of Berk's defensive catapult towers, Hiccup and Astrid and other four are sitting with Fishlegs and Snotlout and the rest, recounting what happened. They state that it was almost as though it were the dragon's instinctive nature to protect them. As Hiccup and Astrid comment on this, they appear to be completely oblivious of how close together they are sitting. Fishlegs states that they could have simply used their body heat to stay warm, which brings their attention to where they are sitting. Once more, they are embarrassed, and shift away from each other. Snotlout, trying to either tease or flirt with Astrid, asks if she is still cold, offering a hug. However, Astrid rejects him by elbowing a support post, causing a snow drift from the catapult to fall on him. Ruffnut and Tuffnut then arrive to deliver a message to Hiccup, saying that his dad needs him, and seems to be angry. Hiccup notes that his father has looked like that since the day he was born, and then sarcastically states that he is sure the two things have no connection. Hiccup and Toothless arrive at home, to discover that Gobber and Stoick are requesting his assistance to help the animals get over their fear of the dragons before the winter storm comes. If the village becomes snowed in, they might not be able to hunt or fish for months, leaving them dependent on the livestock for their survival. Hiccup repeats his father's earlier statement, saying that they're still in the middle of winter, and that devastating winter isn't due for another month. Bucket and Mulch report in with an empty milk pail, saying they still got nothing after trying to milk one yak for three hours. Hiccup protests that the dragons aren't trying to be scary on purpose, and that they don't even eat farm animals; they eat fish. Gobber points out to him that dragons are also large, fire-breathing reptiles, which terribly frightens the animals. Hiccup agrees and is at first given a week to fix the issue before the storm comes, but when Bucket suddenly cries out in pain again, Mulch recalculates the storm's arrival to be in three days and six hours. The next day at the Dragon Academy, the teens have rounded up all of the livestock in Berk, and are attempting to show them that dragons aren't dangerous. They first try to show the animals that dragons are friendly, attempting to see the dragons from their perspective. Fishlegs, in particular, goes so far as to go down on his hands and knees and walk around, making sheep noises. However, upon seeing a Monstrous Nightmare from the position of a sheep, he also openly admits that the dragons are scary, and hides behind Meatlug. The trainers then attempt to show the animals that dragons are afraid of things, too, by demonstrating their aversion to eel. This also fails, as the Monstrous Nightmare who fought in the sheep's pen is spooked when Hiccup accidentally drops the eel, and it slithers toward it. As the Nightmare turns to flee, its tail sideswipes an unfortunate sheep into the opposing wall. The teens then try to help the animals get over their fear by showing what the dragons have in common. Fishlegs brings out a week-old Terrible Terror egg, and three chickens appear to calm down upon seeing it, one even jumping on top of it as though it were a normal egg. This gives the trainers a glimmer of hope that their effort is working, until the egg explosively hatches. By the time the storm arrives, the teens have not made any progress, and Gobber orders them to be herded into the barn. Unfortunately, it is discovered that the path to the barn has been completely blocked by snow, the only location left where the animals can be safe being the Great Hall. Much to the Vikings' dismay, the dragons once more frighten the animals, and this time, there is not a pen to contain them. The animals, terrified, flee into the blizzard. Hiccup mounts Toothless and prepares to take off after the animals. Gobber attempts to stop him, saying that his father would kill him if he allowed anything to happen to Hiccup, and tries to get Astrid to stop him, only to discover that she is also going to try to find the animals. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut mount their dragons as well, and follow shortly after. Once in the blizzard, Toothless manages to rescue a lamb from falling to its death, while the rest of the teens try to catch the other animals. Gobber and Stoick go after the teens, and are quickly mistaken for yaks, due to the silhouettes of the horns on their helmets. Stoick and Gobber tell the trainers that they will have to return to the Great Hall, and that they can follow their footprints back. To everyone's dismay, however, the snow has already covered Stoick and Gobber's tracks, and the blizzard has left them with little to no visibility. Stranded in the severe weather, the two men notice that the teens are already start to freeze. Gobber and Stoick huddle with the younger vikings between them and try to conserve as much heat as possible. Toothless observes this and and brings this to the other dragons' attention, and together, they form a circle around the vikings, spreading their wings to block the snow and wind, and breathing small patches of fire onto the ground for warmth. Toothless then sees the lamb he rescued earlier, and leaves the circle to try to convince it to join the humans in the center. At first, the lamb is hesitant, but Toothless gives it an encouraging nudge, and it enters the circle. Soon, all the other animals, drawn to the warmth, come to the dragons, until all of them are safe scolwer then see's the snow beast and he runs back to the village. The dragons manage to hold out in the storm until the next morning, when the weather finally improves. The group arrives with all the animals, and the other vikings are overjoyed to see that the animals are no longer afraid of the dragons, riding on their backs, and curling up under their wings. Hiccup and his friends are the next to arrive, and announces that the chickens are laying eggs again, meaning that the animals are no longer hindered by fear. With this happy conclusion, the episode ends except for scowler panicing of him seeing the snow beast. transcript Hiccup (v.o.) Here on Berk we made peace with the dragons. We're finally living and working together...and it only took us three hundred years.There's one slight problem......We forgot to tell the animals. Mulch Oh, not again. You go on now...you get, get, shoo! Mulch Now you know you're not supposed to be in here. Mulch Alright everybody, time to earn your keep. Bucket It's chickens who lay eggs, right? Mulch Do we really need to go over this again? Bucket No... Mulch Apparently we do. Well, pay attention Bucket. Mulch Wool. Eggs. Milk. Was that so hard now, see? Mulch Ugh. Observe. Just grab the utter, like so, and pull. Mulch Uh...pull Mulch Pull! Mulch Uh oh. I think we're empty. That's not good. scowler: or maybe its the snow beast that is not good for i saw the signs of it. mulch: the what? scolwer: The snow beast of berk. But, most people just call him The sn into scream because that's all they have time to say before it GETS THEM! bucket: begging Tell us the story! Scowler: Years ago on this very island, the snowbeast used to be a viking- just like you two - only tireder and clumsier. And then, one night, when he was retriving wood from the forest in this weather...it happened. bucket: He found out he's left handed? scolwer: No. mulch: He didn't wash his hands? scolwer: No! bucket: forgot his shoes? Scolwers: NO! He fell down in the snow from the cold. bucket: You mean like this? hand on chest and faints Or like this? the same but forward Or this? it again but in a possum manner Or this? it again but side ways But what about this? Or this, or this, or this, or... Scowler: interrupts Except he was healthy and fine! bucket: with his hook on his helmet and the sheep listening So? Scowler: SO HE JUST DROPPED DOWN!! bucket: screams OH, NO! the sheep get jumped and run away Scowler: And he got buried in snow and was never seen again, but after words he turned into a giant white fur ape, and wonders the island for meat, and now every winter like this, it awakes from its deep sleep to reek its horrible savageness bucket: gasps But but it is winter! Scowler: Then he'll be coming. bucket: How will we know? Scolwer: There are three signs that signal the approach of the snow beast. First, the wind will sound like angry roars. Next, the wind picks up more and you can not see a thing. bucket and muclh eating their fingernails And finally, the snow beast appears in front of you as a silouete. mulch and bucket bite thier nails and their helmet horns and bucket jumping up and down faster and faster Then he dissapear, but not before roaring and ripping out something from below to show how strong his really IS! and bucket start eating nuts like popcorn''Then you hear his roars more getting louder and louder.. bucket: No. scoweler: your heart beats much faster ''then makes heart sounds, making then sweat He slowly approaches towards ya''echoes menacingly'' ...and you know what he does next? bucket: What? Scolwer: You really want to know? mulch: What? Scowler: Are you sure you want to know? muclh and bucket: WHAT, WHAT, WHAT DOES HE DO?!?! Scowler: up on them, taps him He gets ya! [they both faint)'haahahahahahhahaha i got them(his tail then starts hivering showing he was scared too) Hiccup Ya ho! Astrid Hahaha! Hiccup Whoa! Hey, Astrid! Astrid Oops, did I do that? Astrid Hey! Not fair! Ah! Astrid Oh, so it's gonna be like that, huh!? Hiccup I have no idea what you're talking about... Hiccup Whoa! Hey! Astrid It was her idea. But I approve...haha! bloom: sure it was Hiccup Uh oh... Hiccup His tail's frozen! Hiccup Astrid! Astrid Hiccup! Astrid Ah, hold on! Hiccup No! Go back! bloom: quick call the others Hiccup Astrid? Astrid Over here....Hiccup I'm freezing. draco: just hang on. Hiccup Come here! Where are the dragons? Hiccup Toothless? Astrid Stormfly? Hiccup Whoa. Astrid Yeah... Hiccup I see daylight! Astrid We're gonna get out of here! Hiccup Look what they did... Astrid They saved our lives... Hiccup Uh, um...that was...so... Hiccup ...So, we're good now? Astrid G-good as new... Hiccup Ow! Gobber (o.s.) Ah, uh...there it is, mm hmm! Gobber Just what I thought. Gobber She's not giving milk...none of them are. Stoick We know that, Gobber. We want to know why. Gobber This reminds me of the time I moved my mother in with my goat. She was mean, ornery, ate everything in sight. The goat was so sacred of her, she couldn't give milk. Stoick So, what are you saying, Gobber? Gobber Mothers and goats don't mix. Same with farm animals and dragons. We stopped fighting dragons, so now they're around all the time. The animals are spooked. Gobber Like I said, spooked. Mulch Uh oh. You're Bucket's not tightening up on ya, is it? Bucket No, I'm just... Fiiiiiiine! Mulch Well whenever his Bucket gets tight it means a storm is coming. Bucket No storm, everything's fine. Mulch Bucket... Bucket I don't want there to be a storm! If lighting strikes me Bucket I could end up less intelligent. Mulch Oh, ho ho! That's one tight Bucket. And the tighter the Bucket the bigger the storm. Stoick But that's crazy. Storms don't hit this early in the season. Gobber And besides, who ever heard of predicting the weather with a Bucket? That's what chicken bones and goose feet are for. Mulch If you recall that Bucket of his predicted the blizzard of Olaf! Bucket That was a bad one! It took us a week just to dig Mildew out. Mulch And the rest of our lives to wonder why we bothered. Trust the Bucket, Stoick. Stoick You trust the Bucket. I want a second opinion. Stoick Gothi, I've come for your council. Is there going to be a storm? Stoick What's she saying, Gobber? Gobber She says: "what do you think?" Huh? Stoick How can you be so sure? Was it the chicken bones? Or the goose feet? Gobber She says she could hear Bucket screaming from way up here. Hiccup ...And then the dragons used their wings to block the snow. Fishlegs I've never heard of anything like that. Not even in the Book of Dragons. Astrid I know! It was incredible. It was as if their protective instincts just kicked in! Hiccup Who'd believe it? The dragons we fought for years came to our rescue. tecna: just like a guardian. Astrid Yeah, if it weren't for them, we would've frozen to death. Fishlegs You know what? You could've used your own bodies to keep each other warm. Astrid Um... Hiccup Who would do that? Astrid That's crazy... Snotlout Hey, Astrid. If you're still cold...(astrid then makes snow fall on snotlouts head) Snotlout Hey! Tuffnut (o.s.) Hey, Hiccup! Tuffnut Your father's looking for you. Ruffnut He looked angry. Hiccup He's looked angry since the day I was born...But I'm sure there's no connection. Stoick There's a bad storm comin'. We could be locked in. We might not be able to hunt or fish for months! Hiccup But it's way too early for a storm. We're in the middle of winter! Devastating Winter isn't due for another month! Stoick Not according to Gothi. Hiccup Well, what am I supposed to do? I can't control the weather! Stoick No... but you can control dragons. If they don't stop scaring the animals we won't have any provisions to live on. Stoick Ah! Any luck? Mulch Not a drop. And this is after yankin' on that poor yak for three hours! Hiccup But it's not like the dragons are trying to be scary. I mean, they don't even eat farm animals. They eat fish! Gobber True... but they're huge, they breath fire, and now that we've made peace with them, they're everywhere. The animals are terrified of them. Stoick Here's where you jump in and say 'I'll fix this'. Hiccup Okay... But how long do I have before the storm hits? Mulch About a week. Hiccup No problem. More than enough time-- Mulch Correction: three days, six hours. Hiccup Uh, okay... less time... might be more of a problem? bloom: and has scolwer told you that made up story again. bucket: yessssssssssssssssss Hiccup (o.s.) Come on, big boy. Hiccup You can' do it. Come on. Hiccup You'll really like them if you get to know them. Astrid The dragons look scary but they're just big, scaly reptiles. Tuffnut Just like Snotlout. Snotlout You're the guy, right? Tuffnut No! Fishlegs Okay, what if we look at this from an animal's perspective? Fishlegs Oh, hello, Mr. Dragon! I'm just a little sheep here... walking... doing sheep things... Baaa! Fishlegs Baaa! You know he doesn't really seem so big and-- Fishlegs Sorry! But I'm siding with the sheep on this one. Hiccup Look, I've learned that once you have a positive experience with something you're afraid of... Hiccup (cont.) ...it isn't so scary anymore. Hiccup Okay, here you go boys...over here. And that's what we'll have to do with these sheep. We gotta prove to them that they have nothing to fear-- Hiccup Ooh-aaah-at this rate we'll never get any milk or eggs. Stoick Just as I feared. We haven't had time to fully stock the food store house! Stoick If this storm is as bad as I think it is, we're never going to survive! Gobber Not with this inventory. Stoick We're going to need everything we can get from those chickens and yaks. Gobber I'm not really comfortable putting my fate in the hands of a brainless bird and a big wooly beast that sleeps in its own dung. Stoick Well luckily our fate isn't in their hands. It's in my son's. Hiccup Another way for the animals to overcome their fear is to show them that dragons are afraid of things too. Astrid Remember Magnus the Merciless? He was a pretty scary guy. Astrid I was afraid of him until I learned that he was afraid of the dark! Tuffnut So during the day: merciless Ruffnut And during the night... Tuffnut! Ruffnut Ow! Tuffnut Hey! That's a real problem. Astrid I'm just saying: Knowing he was afraid of something made him less scary to me. Hiccup Yes, Hiccup. So lets show the yaks that dragons are afraid of things too. Astrid I think it's working! Astrid Don't worry. Hiccup Worried? I-I'm not worried! Do I look worried? Stoick Bring in everything you need! We down know how long we'll need to be hunkered down! Stoick How's Bucket doing? Mulch Look at him! He usually loves a wheelbarrow ride. Stoick Mulch, I'll take care of Bucket. You and Gobber go find the kids and bring them here. Astrid Hey! Calm down! Get back over here! Hiccup You know what I'm learning from all this? Chicken are really, well, chicken. Fishlegs What if we showed them how much they have in common with the dragons? Fishlegs They both lay eggs right? A Terrible Terror laid one last week! Hiccup Alright, see? An egg's an egg, right ladies?(it then explodes)Until it explodes... Gobber Everybody out, the storm is here! Hiccup Ah, wha-wait! We haven't made any progress with the animals! Gobber Your father wants everyone in the Great Hall! Hiccup Take the others. I need to stay and keep working with the animals. They're...still afraid. Gobber Yeh can't get eggs from a frozen chicken! We've got to get the animals in the barn! Gobber So much for the barn. Mulch There's no other place to hold them! Hiccup The Great Hall! Mulch So, we're gonna have the dragons and the animals under the same roof? We know that won't work. Hiccup We have no choice, let's go. Mulch Alright, keep 'em separate! Astrid This way! Fishlegs Come on, come on! Let's go! Oh, this way guys! Snotlout Hey, I got this under control! Snotlout Ow! Ow! Ow! Snotlout Ooooh... ow! Okay, everything hurts. Hiccup Aww.. Gobber Where are you going? Hiccup I'm going after them! Gobber Forget it Hiccup! We'll never get them rounded up in this storm! Hiccup With Toothless I can! I have to try. Hiccup If I don't, we starve to death. Gobber No! Your father will kill me if I left you out here--! Hiccup Sorry Gobber! Gobber Hiccup! Come back here! Astrid, will you talk some sense-- Gobber Ah--No, no, not you too! Gobber Astrid! You're not going with-- Gobber Ach! Get back here all of you! scolwer: i will them for ya gobber: all rush and no think Stoick Move those tables against the against the doors! Gobber Stoick! The barns been destroyed! The animals have scattered! Stoick Where's Hiccup and the others? Gobber I tried to stop him Stoick. They went after the animals. Mulch I caught these two. I figured at least with these we'd be able to start a new herd. Gobber You might want to take another look, Mulch. Mulch Oh! Uh, never mind boys! Hiccup You find as many as you can. We'll herd them back to the Great Hall. Fishlegs Can we swing by my house? I'd like to get my heavy coat. Tuffnut Check this out! Tuffnut I'm so cold I can't feel my face. Tuffnut Didn't feel it! Ruffnut That takes all the fun out of it! Hiccup They they are! Come on! Fishlegs Yaks to the left! Snotlout Chickens to the right! Snotlout Hey! I'm flying here! Snotlout Chickens! Over here! Follow me this way. Come on! Snotlout Wait. Where are you going? Ahhhhh! Sheep! Hey sheep, this way! Baaahh! Baah! Baah! Hey, it's working! Baah! Fishlegs Baahh! Astrid I got them! Astrid Now! Astrid Gotcha! Snotlout Duuuhh! Gaaahhhh! Astrid Snotlout what are you doing? You're all over the place! Snotlout You try herding chickens with a dragon that doesn't listen to you! Astrid Hiccup! Three sheep! Hiccup Good job, bud. Astrid Hiccup, the storm is getting worse! I can't see anything! Hiccup Come on bud. Give us some light. Hiccup Stray yaks twelve o'clock! Tuffnut I see them and they are huge. I got the yaks. Stoick Put me down right now! Gobber Do I look like a yak to you?(a yak next to him then shows he looks like a yak) Stoick You shouldn't be out here Hiccup. Hiccup Dad, I'm sorry I let you down. Stoick It's not your fault, son. I'm taking you back. Gobber Which way? Stoick Follow our tracks. Gobber So much for that idea. Fishlegs Sir? What do we do now? Stoick Everyone, come together. Stoick What are they doing? Hiccup They're protecting us. Astrid It's their natural instinct. Stoick Your dragons are really something, son. Hiccup Yeah, they are. scolwer is then seen in the cold shivering. scolwer: okay, then wind picked up but the first sign for it is often skipped, and....(seeing a silouette) oh no its the snow beast, snow beast i respect ye, return from where you came(it is then seen to a large pile of snowflakes.)oh its just some snowflakes, i mean me scared of my own story, because i said it come from behind.(he then hears sounds and see's a large ape like creature. scowler:(gasp) the snow beast,ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(he then runs doing silly things like running by snowyaks, and doing race tricks.) i must warn the others! Mulch They're back! And they're alright. Bucket And the animals are alright too! Mulch Uh oh. Here come the dragons. Mulch Will you look at that. Astrid (o.s.) Hey everyone! Hiccup The chickens are laying eggs again! Bucket I was right. Chickens do lay eggs. draco: say wheres scowler patchi: i don't know scolwer:(running in after words)ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, quick, we must fotify ourselves, barricade the door, its heading this way,(he then does weird and silly things try to fotify the place while the others just watch.) the snow beasts gonna eat us. mulch: better to not touch him for a while. Hiccup (v.o.) We made our peace with the dragons when we saw that we could trust them. Turns out they actually have instincts to protect us. All of us. Life on Berk just got a little warmer except for scolwer. Category:Spinoffseries Category:Berk episodes Category:Moviesodes